JibJab Bush
'JibJab Bush '''is the 6th fighter in ''Lawl Zero. Playstyle Origin "JibJab Bush may not have been the accomplisher his real life counterpart was, but he most certainly makes up with the things he managed to concoct together. With approval ratings and odd weapons, Bush can control the stage to fit his agenda well." Entrance Goodbye to 2-0-5 A logo reading "2-0-5" is shown, and Bush pops out of the "0" in the logo. Special Moves Neutral B: Senator Cannon Bush places down a large cannon with Senator John Kerry inside it. Pressing B while the cannon is out will make Bush shoot Kerry out as a projectile. You can use the stick to aim the cannon (which will fire automatically after 4 seconds of aiming), and even walk away from it, but other opponents can get near it and shoot the cannon by themselves. If the cannon is inactive for 6 seconds it will disappear, forcing Bush to wait 3 seconds before using it again. Side B: You Can't Say Nuclear Bush creates a nuclear rocket which will explode after 3 seconds. It can be launched forwards after pressing the A button. If you press B, Bush will ride the rocket as it's launched forwards, giving Bush a small jump after the rocket hits somebody, but you cannot control the direction the rocket goes. Pressing A will make Bush jump off the rocket if you are riding it. Up B: Approval Rating Bush rides on a line showing off his approval rating, before it dives down and makes Bush slide it down into the ground. Bush can stay on the top of his approval rating for 2 seconds before he is forced to slide it down, causing damage if you hit him. Down B: Turkey Oven Bush sets up an oven. Pressing B while the oven is open will make Bush kick anything, from opponents to items, into the oven, causing them to boil. While the oven is boiling an opponent, other opponents that come nearby it will get damaged if they touch it. The oven will continue to deal repeated damage to the opponent until a while passes or if anyone hits the oven. Regardless of how, if an opponent comes out of the oven Bush will have to wait 2 seconds before creating a new one. Final Smash: He's Barack Obama Bush leaves the stage by jumping and Barack Obama (as a superhero) takes his place. As Obama, you get a new moveset: * Down B: Obama lifts a bank and causes a waterfall of money to come out of it, damaging opponents if they are touched by it. * Neutral B: Obama tosses a cigarette that deals fire damage. * Up B: Obama rides an approval ratings graphic, launching him into the air. Obama will stay there for 14 seconds before he swaps places with Bush again. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "I-" KO Sound #2: "iiive-" Star KO: "AAAAAAyyy-" Taunts Up: *dancing* "This land will surely vote for me!" Side: (Random insult) Down: "Did I hear a Texas accent?" Victory Options Option 1: *singing with John Kerry* "This land belongs to you and meeeee~" Option 2: "They call this crap 'The News'! Ha ha, that's what they call it" Option 3: *gives a thumbs up while a news text reads "Big Story: Bush really wins this time"* Lose Pose: *wears a dunce hat and has a chalk in his hand* Regular Attacks *Neutral Jabs: *Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: Sings "I'm a great crusader!" while swinging a sword forwards. * Up: Dances in his "Presidential Rap" appearance. * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:JibJab Category:American Category:Characters based on Real People Category:Male Category:00's Category:Cults Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adults Category:Authority Figures Category:Heavy Zoner